


Couch

by nubianamy



Series: The Donutverse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Donutverse, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a green couch in his basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

The couch was threadbare in spots, but mostly it was still covered with the green bumpy porous fabric from Kurt's parents' wedding set, long banished to the basement since Kurt had demanded more stylish furniture for the upstairs at the age of six. Kurt did not mind the old couch in his basement. It was familiar and squishy, and readily hid stains of various natures. Kurt could safely drink lattes there, for example, or eat spaghetti, or sit there following a workout in his sweat-soaked gym shorts, or fall asleep on the cushions and not worry about drooling. And, now that the couch held Finn, he could consider doing other things, too, other spontaneous stain-producing activities without needing a towel.

When Kurt sat in the L-shaped bend of the couch, he could cross his legs and fit perfectly inside the diamond-shaped couch cushion, cradled on three sides by rough green fabric. It had always been his favorite place to read, and listen to music, and watch musicals on the TV until 3am. Now it was also his favorite place to kneel between the legs of Finn Hudson, to prop Finn's calves up on either side of the green cushions and make him muffle his groans and cries in a pillow while Kurt took as much of Finn into his mouth as he could handle, or nuzzled and kissed other parts of Finn that he'd never expected to crave, but now he _did,_ with regular frequency.

The couch was not long enough for them to lay down, so Kurt sat in Finn's lap mostly, with Finn's long limbs cradling him. Kurt was light enough not to be a nuisance, except when an odd knee or elbow would poke Finn in an uncomfortable place, but mostly he had free reign to play with Finn's legs and arms and hands and feet any way he liked. Kurt could use them as pillows, or wrap himself up inside them like a cocoon, or explore each one with his hands and his tongue until Finn was gasping and writhing beneath him. He especially liked the inside of Finn's elbows, where the skin was softest and changed from coarse hairs to baby-fine. Sometimes he could make Finn come just from licking him along the inside of his elbows. Kurt felt he could lick that part of Finn forever.

The couch had two sides, and like an L, one was long and one was short. Finn could sit up against the top of the long side and stretch out so his feet lay in the corner, and Kurt could hold Finn's feet on his lap while they studied – or, more frequently, avoided studying. Sometimes he would rub Finn's feet or calves, working out the kinks left behind from athletic activity. Or, they could both sit in the corner, backs pressed together against a pillow, with their legs stretched out along the two sides of the L. Kurt often fell asleep this way, although when he woke up he was more likely to be wrapped up in Finn's limbs. He wondered if Finn moved him there, or if he crept onto Finn in his sleep, seeking warmth or comfort. He didn't care either way.

Kurt felt most vulnerable when he sat facing away from Finn, between Finn's spread legs, in his lap. Then Finn could kiss the back of his neck, and talk right into his ear, which drove Kurt insane. It didn't even matter what he said; he could probably have read articles from Newsweek and just the sound of Finn's voice against his ear would have made Kurt hard. When they sat like this, Finn used his long, incredible fingers to touch Kurt's body, to stroke his cock and cup his balls, to hold him still when his throes of passion got so intense that he might buck right off the couch onto the floor. And to care for him afterwards – that was the most intimate he ever felt with him.

The first day Finn didn't come to Kurt's house after school, Kurt spent the first half hour sitting still in the center of the corner cushion, watching the tears drip from his nose and eyes onto the floor in front of the couch. Then he wiped his face and curled up small, small enough that he could fit all of himself on that corner cushion, and buried his face into the pillow, and smelled the scent of Finn until he fell asleep.

After that, on days when Finn didn't come to visit, Kurt sat on the chair instead. The couch was too big for one, and it no longer felt like home without Finn.


End file.
